DESTINY CALL
by Koganei Ren
Summary: AU- a young boy named Ren, a grat assassin named Yoh, and a wizzard named Lyserg. united to saved their world. (shounen ai). please REVIEW IT, it would be my pleasure
1. CHARACTER INTRODUCES

CHARACTER INTRODUCES  
  
TAO REN  
  
AGE: 14  
  
JOB: SUMONER WEAPON: A SPEAR FAVORITE DRINK: MILK STORY:  
Ren, this cheerful and childish little Chinese boy is a school young prince of GEFURE. After loosing his older sister, he feels uncomfort in the palace. One day he meets him. Yes he meets Yoh, the great assassin. He decided trusting the assassin and then, he goes with Yoh. Ren had a mysterious power that's makes him can easily control the GREAT GUARDIAN of AREGURI (That's the name of the world in my story). Ren was first people that still a life even when he called Yoh as a STUPID-FACE Ni-chan.  
  
I live as a prince of GEFREY. Every thing that I want I can easily get. I had toys, books delicious food, a great room, and every thing. Well, I'm tired of it. I always want to play on the river and forest, or working on the field like some normal boys on my hometown. Sometimes, I ran to the town, then enjoy the other boys. The things that annoyed me is my guardian Horo-horo. He always gives my head a bump and drags me back to the palace.  
  
BASON, a creature that looks likes a small dragon. It was my friend. Someone is told me that he is one of the great guardians. She's told me like that. Maybe you're asking me. Who is this SHE? Well, that's a girl that always appears in my dream. Yes, maybe she's like me a CHI-ER (a kind of tribes that control guardian). She's always guiding me for using my power for goodness. One thing for sure, she had called me in to a great adventure. ASAKURA YOH AGE: 17 JOB: ASSASSIN WEAPON: GIGANTIC SWORD FAVORITE PHRASE: "YOU GOT A JOB, HOW MUCH WILL YOU PAY ME" STORY  
Yoh was not a very good character. He's arrogant, and he loves money, girls, and expensive things. He is known as a fearful assassin. Everyone is afraid of him. A very annoying guy, but actually he's pretty nice, even he's rarely to show it. Yoh was not a smart person because he always acts without thinking first.  
  
Sometimes you asked me, why do I love this job, I could only answer "Money". Yeah, that's the most important thing. I don't need anything friends...family...no I just need money, a things that give you happiness. My family teaches me that. Family, eh, I don't even care about it. I had a father, who always comparing me with my twins. Twins...Yeah my twin brother Hao, he...is...kind...but I don't like him. He can use magic and I don't, and that makes my father drove me away.  
  
One day, my brother asked my to kidnapped a young boy. He..he..he.. It was an easy job.... But, the boy, why that every time I saw his golden eyes, I feel so comfort, and warm. I, the great assassin, never had that feeling before. But, why this little boy was so warm, I had to protect him, from everyone, even from his family. Family, that's it; He's family was not a nice family. They, had something with Ren, of course, Ren is special. I guess he's the first boy that melts my cold and frozen heart. LYSERG DIETNTHEL  
  
AGE: 16  
  
JOB: WIZARD WEAPON: A PENDULLUM FAVORITE FOOD: BERRY CAKE STORY:  
A boy that Yoh and co. when he had a journey. Yoh and co. decided to use FRIGIA, he makes a small airship that Lyserg always use on his journey. Actually, he was Horo's partner. But, he decided to join Yoh when he knows Ren secret power. Ren likes him, he became a close friend to Ren that always call him Ly-ni-chan. Every times he talked, he would always say "Um...sorry but I think...", it's because he's kind and humble. He made a journey to become the greatest wizard.  
  
My favorite things to do...walking around the forest on the fresh morning, picking herbs and leaf, sometimes I picked some fruits, then, I am going back to my house, making drinks with those herbs I bought from the forest, and sell it. Everyone loves it, they always tell me that my homemade drinks was the best.  
  
Finally, on my 16th birthday, I can had my journey. On my journey i found three men lay unconscious on the forest. Oh dear, they must had been attacked by a monster or something. So, I took them to my house. It was a surprise that one of them was Ren-chan, While the others was the great assassin (it's hard to believe because he has a funny looking face) and his partner. Ah, I remember. Horo-kun told me that Ren was kidnapped. So could it be... But, I saw it; Ren could easily controlling great guardian. I decided to join them. If Ren did not being kidnapped, but run with them, there must be something wrong.  
  
ASAKURA HAO  
  
AGE: 17  
  
JOB: WIZARD WEAPON: A ELEMENTAL GLOVES FAWORITE BOY: TAO REN STORY:  
Hao is Yoh's twin brother. But, they never get a long together. They always have a fight on each other. Hao is Ren childhood friend, as he grew up, he has a strange feeling on the boy with the beautiful golden eye (unfortunately, Yoh also had that feeling on Ren). Hao realizes if he lets Ren stay in his kingdom, something's bad will happen to Ren. That's why he asks his twins to kidnap him.  
  
FAUST VIII  
  
AGE: 29  
  
JOB: DOCTOR WEAPON: HURL KNIFE FAVORITE THINGS TO DO: WALKING WITH HIS WIFE STORY:  
Faust is a doctor that works on the ASAKURA MANSION, he works there because Hao helping him and his wife running an orphanage. He's polite and nice, despite with his eerie looking style. He loves children. That's why he also had a small house for all orphan children. And he's very kind to Ren and Lyserg.  
  
AOYAMA MANTA AGE: 21 JOB: MONK WEAPON: GIGANTIC BOOMERANG FAVORITE FOOD: YAKISOBAPAN STORY:  
Manta is Yoh's partner. He always uses a costume that covered all part of his body. Yes, he, is not a human, He's a NIGHTRIDAN (A tribes that only works at night and sleep at noon, and they were very short). But, he can easily live and adapted like a normal people. Manta is very smart; he is the one who had responsible for food, place to stay when they were on a mission. Also making a strategy for their actions.  
  
RYU AGE: 20 JOB: BLACKSMITH WEAPON: HAMMER FAVORITE DRINK: BLACK BERRY BEER STORY:  
Just like faust, Ryu is also works in the ASAKURA MANSION. He works as a blacksmith. He's very great in making or fixing any kind of weapon, from sword to heavy gun. He also could repair a broken any kind of vechile and making it just like the new one. He's a very hard-worker person. And He likes children to.  
  
HORO-HORO AGE: 21 JOB: KNIGHT WEAPON: A MECHANICAL ARM FAVORITE TRANSPORT: GIROUKA (AN AIRSHIP) STORY:  
He is typical person that can sacrifice anything for his duty and honor. Horo was a knight that had been hired for protecting Ren. He's a stern and rough guy, but he's more stupid then Yoh (^-^ he..he..). He's always babbling that he is the right person that can defeat the great assassin, but he always end up being fun to the great assassin. Just like the Asakura twins, he also had a felling to Ren.  
  
CHOCOLOVE AGE: 17 JOB: HUNTER WEAPON: GLOVES WITH CLAWS FAVORITE PHRASE: "MY JOB IS TO FINISH MY DUTY STORY:  
He's the one who can be Yoh's rival. Yes, he's strong and swift just like Yoh. If Yoh assassin, then he's hunter. Chocolove working with Horo-horo to defeat Yoh and get Ren's back. Having a practise for 5 years in EVIL JUNGGLE, he has a sight as powerful as an eagle, a hearing sense like a bat, and a smelling sense like a wolf. But, he likes to make jokes, and instead of funny, his jokes were annoying.  
  
KYOYAMA ANNA AGE: 23 JOB: PRIESTESS WEAPON: MAGIC BRACELLET FAVORITE BOOK: SECRET OF CHI-ER STORY:  
As a priestess, Anna's job is telling every prophecy she got to guiding Yoh's & co journey. He's the one who gives ren an THUNDER GUARDIAN STONE (BASON) to Ren on his 6th bithday. She's a cold and quiet girl, she only talk when she feels proper to talk. She's also work on ASAKURA MANSION.  
  
TAO JUN AGE: 17 JOB: WIZZARD WEAPON: A STAFF WITH MYSTERIOUS CREST STORY:  
Jun was Ren's older sister. The diffrence is, Ren was adopted, and Jun is the real daughter of the GEFREY KING. She's a very kind lady. Ren loves her so much. But, during Ren's 6th birthday, she's disappearing. Many people thought she is death. Actually, Jun was possessed by Jeanne's spirit, who seeks for her true body. Unfortunately, she's been abducted, and she has been controlled by a group of terrorist that claims themselves as holly people.  
  
THE X – LAWS GROUP LEADER: MARCO AGE: 29 JOB: UNKNOWN WEAPON: LEGENDARY GUN FAVORITE THINGS: MAKING TROUBLE STORY:  
A group of terrorists that claim themselves as a holly man that will save GERUFEYA (The name of the country in my story). They are the one who kidnapped Jun after they know Jeanne, the CHI-ER girl, the one that they claimed as a god, possessed her. When they heard about Ren, They afraid the boy has a power stronger then her, they decided to have the boy to. They had a purpose; they want to release the GUARDIAN OF DARKNESS. Maybe they thought it wold help them "clean up" the world.  
  
IRON MAIDEN JEANNE AGE: UNKNOWN JOB: UNKNOWN WEAPON: UNKNOWN STORY:  
She's a girl that always appears in Ren's dream. Nothing much is known about her. She's always appeared in Ren's dream and helping Ren to control his power and guide him. She's also CHI-ER just like Ren, only she's more skilled and higher level then Ren. One more things, she's real body is locked somewhere in a mysterious mountain. Now, she's using the body of Jun, Ren's sister. 


	2. THE BEGGINING OF ALL

ME: this is my story. I decided to make a completely new concept of story. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
And most of all, I need all of you guys review, that's the way I get new ideas for my story and how to fix the part that seems not suits to the story as the story goes on.  
  
Sorry for changing the title...I think Ragnarok Online is very interesting. But, I really need a new concept. And what about my story that inspirited from Ragnarok Online? ....  
  
Don't worry; I've just made a completely new concept about it. It will become a TRILOGI. Just wait.  
  
OKAY EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU WANT. BECAUSE I WILL  
RECEIVE ANYKIND OF REVIEW.  
  
THE BEGINNING OF ALL  
REN'S STORY  
  
Morning has come, a young man walk to the room on the corner of the corridor. "Young prince...wake up" he called. There's no answer. "Young prince, don't get on my nerves please" he opened the door and pulled the blanket. But, instead of finding him, he found a dragon. "BASON!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HIS BED" He looks completely shock. "HA..HA..HA.." he heard a voice. He turns around. There's him.  
  
He looks at Ren, the boy with a single spike on his hair and beautiful golden eyes. It suits with his cute face. " Prince Ren.... I thought I told you not to put bason on your bed" Ren smiled "scared...scared...scared..." Ren is shouting and jumping around. " Stop it you...." Horohoro started to chase him. But Ren was just too fast for him.  
  
*Ho...ho...ho... so stupid... I was just to smart for him Horohoro is stupid like a donkey Ho...ho...ho... so slow I was to fast for him Horohoro is as slow as a snail Ho...ho...ho...so ugly I was so scared to see his angry face Horohoro is an ugly man He doesn't had a girlfriend  
  
"STOP THAT STUPID SONG" Horohoro screamed as he keeps trying to catch Ren. Ren keeps running away and singing the song that Horohoro hate so much. 30 minutes later, Horo was tired. Ren took that opportunity to run away from the castle.  
  
GEFURE is the main kingdom in the land that called GEFUREYA. It was a semi-modern city. It was a busy city. Ren is walking around, by himself. "Good morning everyone" Ren is shouting. " Oh hello...prince" Everyone greet the Chinese boy. Yes, everyone loves Ren, he's always nice and kind to everyone. Even that he's prince, he just love to play with simple person.  
  
He went on the small hill. That hill, he always plays with her older sister there until her older sister vanished. He saw a small stone standing near the big tree. " Nee-chan...I always wished that you still together with me..."Ren put some flower on it "One day.... I'll prove to everyone that you were still a life" Ren smiled sadly. Then, he is walking down the hill.  
  
Ren come to a small house. That's the house of his friend. But, his friend was not there. "Rico is chasing that monster" Ren asked. "Yes...the monster that destroy our crop" His parent told him. 'Rico might be in danger' Ren look at his parent. "Do you know where the monster go?" "To cave on the Southeast of GEFURE." His parent told him. Ren did not wasting his time and he went to the cave as quickly as possible in order to helping his friend.  
  
The cave, it was wet and creepy. Ren felt little scared, but he has to get in to the cave and saved his friend. Anyway, he brings his earth stone. A stone that he can use to called Bason, his dragon. Ren is walking further inside the cave. 'Singing a song would made me brave' Ren thought as he start to singing again  
  
*A young boy in the darkness Maybe it sounds scary But I don't I was in the dark cave Maybe it sounds creepy But I don't I know there's someone... Yes, there's someone There's someone accompanied me I'm not alone again Yes, not alone again There's someone accompanied me  
  
As Ren keep singing, he feel someone is behind him. When he turns around, he is face to face with a girl that always appears in his dream. But Ren was just to scare and shocked to realize it. "HYYYYAAAA IT'S A GHOST" Ren screamed as he tried to run, but the girl blocked his way. "No...wait....Ren...it's me" "Ah...ha..ha...ha...it's you" Ren laughed with his blushing face. "Ren...this monster...he's weak to thunder" the girl telling him. "I can fight with Bason...but..if it was mechanical monster..."Ren started to confuse, "It's mean there's someone moved him in purpose" The girl told him. "But..." Before Ren can ask further, the girl disappeared.  
  
Ren decided to walk again, as he heard someone is screaming. Recordnizzing Rico's voice, Ren decided to follow his voice. He found the cave. Rico was tied up, with a mechanical monster in the front of him, ready to devoured him. Ren jumped on the front of the monster.  
  
ARUGURA MECHANICAL WILD MONSTER  
  
He used his Spear to fight this mechanical monster. He jumped and attacking the monster's back. But Arugura hits him hard. Ren use the power of the elemental stone, attach it to his spear, and then attack it with thunder power. The monster was wounded badly; it's make it angry and start to beating Ren without giving him a change to attack. 'Damn....i had to do something.' Ren took his stone from his spear and called Bason,  
  
Ren was pretty surprise; Bason appeared not in his funny looking little dragon, but a great mature dragon. The dragon looks at Arugura and defeats him only with one hit.  
  
GUARDIAN DATA  
  
NAME: BASON ELEMENT: THUNDER TYPE: DRAGON ATTACK: CRASHING THUNDER JAIL  
Ren finally win the battle. But, he's wounded. Rico decided to taking him back to his house, and taking care of the boy. Before he was taken back to his palace.  
  
REN'S P.O.V  
  
When I woke up, I found my self in my room Horohoro was locking the door Just to make sure I can't got away. I was so happy...I become a hero to my friend. But...did my family would understand this? I wish they had... Instead of treating me like this. Why did a person that live in luxury Always making sure his child didn't had a friend Just because 'they (my friends)' was different from 'us (me and my family)' And just like the other day... My heroic moment was end up being scold in my room. I wish I can get out of here... 


	3. THE MISSION OF CHANGES

Me: "hi...I'm back...with another story."  
  
Yoh: "And it was me..."  
  
Ren: "the great assassin...Hei...why I am just a little boy"  
  
Me: "Um...you had a power to control any kind of guardian"  
  
Ren: "Um.... okay...but Bason is not a dragon you know..."  
  
Me: "Ha..ha..it's just a story"  
  
Yoh: "Hooray I'm an assassin"  
  
Ren: "Are you happy with that"  
  
Yoh: "Ren...what is the meaning of an assassin"  
  
Me & Ren: "..." (Sweat drop)  
  
THE MISSION OF CHANGES  
  
YOH'S STORY  
  
Far from GEFURE, on the south side of the GEFUREYA there was a town of magic, MAGICA. "100.000 zenny ?" The young man with brown longhaired asked. "Of course, that the cheapest one" The young man who looks exactly like him, only his hair was shorter nodded. "But...Yoh..." He tried to talk but it was cut. "Hmph, even if you were my brother. It doesn't mean you can get anything free Hao" Yoh smirks. Hao stunned, then he tell he was agree 'Money eater' Hao cursed his twins in his heart.  
"So...all I have to do is taking this little boy for you" Yoh asked. "Yep". Hao grinned to his brother. "Just a little boy..." He asked once more. "He...he is special...and um..." Hao tried to give an argument before his brother sends him a great blow on his head. "Then pay me 150.000 zenny" he demand. "Separating a kid from his parent is bad" Yoh grinned. "Yoh! How do I collect the money?" Hao asks him while rubbng his head. " Simple...you don't have to pay all at once" Yoh looking at him. " First pay me about 5000 zenny before I start the mission" Yoh remain quiet. "Then, give me your money about 20.000 zenny every month" He continued. "Well...ok" Hao take some money and give it to Yoh. "Thanks" Yoh smiled as he leaves the building.  
  
A café near the the ASAKURA MANSION. "So...you had a deal?" Manta ask him. "Yup" Yoh drink his beer "And he will pay you with a lot of money" "Uh huh" Yoh eat some almond on the table "But kidnapping a boy..." "Ah...the money he gave is great" Yoh looking at his partner. "We're going to take the boy" Yoh went away and laughed "Ah..hah..." Manta sighed.  
  
CITY OF GEFURE  
AT THE NIGHT SHIFT  
  
Yoh and Manta were in the ARABIA INN. "Listen, this room is located right in across the young prince bedroom." Manta told him. "So...on the night shift, they always use robot and beasts to guard the castle" Yoh nodded his head while listening to Manta. "So, take the shortcut to the prince room from the gate in the east" Manta shows the gate at the map. "Use this Yoh, is a small device that connected to this small computer" Manta shows the small device and the computer. "Ok..." Yoh put on the device on his ear. "Good. Now, go to the gate, good luck" Yoh went on to the castle to accomplished his mission.  
  
OBJECT: YOH  
  
POSITION: EAST GATE OF GEFURE CASTLE  
  
"Manta... I'm on the east gate" Yoh called him. "Good...now find a room that near to the torch" Yoh follow it. He finds the room. Inside that room he found a lot of switch "Manta...what should I do next" he asked. "Hm...there should be key to operate the elevator" "But there's nothing" He told his friend. "You have to find it" "OK".  
  
It was an easy job for the great assassin like Yoh to get the key. With the guide from Manta, he can easily turn on the elevator and turn of the camera. Next, Yoh get on to the 2nd floor, he has to breaks the pass code to open the gate to the place where the young prince was locked.  
  
After two hours with dizzy head and sweat drops, he managed to break the pass code and enter the hall. He walked slowly to the room; he was bumped, with Ren. " OH..NO a new soldier to guarding me" Ren leaves him. "Wait... you're wrong"  
  
And about 30 minutes later, a funny cats and mouse game were begins. Ren was quite fast because of his skinny body. But Yoh, had more speed, can easily catch him. "Ekh! You're a girl?" Yoh ask him as he holds Ren's body. "Of course not!" Ren shout as he punches Yoh. Of course, Ren small palm and skinny arm wouldn't hurt Yoh very much.  
  
"Hehehe...you had better come with me kid" Yoh smirks. "Eh, you're taking me away" Ren ask as he stops struggling. "Hm?" Yoh is looking at the boy. "Fine!! I'll go with you, now put me down" Yoh put the boy down. "thanks" Ren smiled. "Um...before you taking me...csn I have that spear" Yoh give it to Ren. "I know you're a nice guy, even if you were an assassin" Ren smiled. "Ok. But going out from here is pretty hard" "eh?" Ren shook his head. "I only wish you were strong enough to take me away from GE...." Ren couldn't finish his words when a hand pulling at him hardly. "You're not going anywhere" It was Horohoro.  
  
BOSS 2 NAME: HOROHORO A GENERAL OF THE GEFURE ROYAL TROOPS  
  
Yoh jumped and slashed Horohoro with his dagger. Horohoro avoid from it and attack Yoh with his sword. Yoh blocked the attack. "Having a trouble..." Horohoro said cynically (actually.. HOROHORO...is having a trouble). Yoh managed toa void every attack of Horohoro and then give him a slash that pushed Horohoro into a....BOX FULL OF JUNK. "Hooray, You're great" Ren clapping his hand. "Let's go" Yoh pulled Ren hand as they jumped to a car that Mant had prepared for three of them, and they running away. Horohoro (Who had to get out from there for 1,5 hour) Could not do anything.  
  
YOH'S P.O.V  
Heh, this was an easy job But, why the boy did came to me easily After he find out I'm not a soldier The boy not stop saying thank you Just because.... I take him away from his family Well, that's only the beginning Maybe.... 


End file.
